


Demon Blood

by faegal04



Series: Demon Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Set when Sam was detoxing from demon blood.





	Demon Blood

The pleading and screaming coming from the panic room was beginning to take a toll on everyone in the room; Angel and hunters alike. It had been hours since Sam had woken up tied to that bed, jonesing for his next hit of demon blood.

“Is there anything else we can do?” you said softly, with tears filling up in your eyes.

Looking uncomfortable, Bobby spoke, “There ain’t nothing we can do. It’s like a junkie going clean, he has to go thru this. He  ** **has**** to want to do this, if it is going to work.”

“Dean, please, help me!!!! I can’t do this, it hurts!!!!!” Sam screamed.

Jumping up, Dean grabbed the bottle of rot gut that sat on Bobby’s desk and took off out the door, “I can’t do this, I can’t listen to him hurting like this,” he growled as he left.

Frustrated you threw the book down that you had been reading. “Got any more of that crap you call whiskey?”

Nodding, Bobby headed to the kitchen to get more booze, it looked like it was going to be a long night. Cas was standing at the fireplace, staring into the flames like he was searching for an answer to help Sam.

“If we knock him out, is there some way that you can give him peaceful dreams, so that the nightmares don’t get to bad, Cas?” you all but pleaded.

“I am sorry, Y/N. I can enter his dreams and attempt to walk with him to help, but with as agitated as he is, it may not help, and it may make it worse. He could die, and I know we don’t want that to happen,” he said somberly.

Shaking your head, you grabbed another book and started skimming through the yellowed pages, praying and hoping that you found something to help the man that you secretly fell in love with.

Bobby came back into the room with two more bottles of whiskey and three glass tumblers. “Cas, you want a shot of this?” he said as he poured two glasses to the brim and looked to see the quiet angel shake his head no.

Grabbing the glass, you quickly drank the whole thing in seconds, the burning, warm sensation that was spreading from your throat into the pit of your stomach and your limbs. You held the glass out towards Bobby, beckoning for a refill. It was breaking your heart to listen to him, he sounded so alone, so scared and the pain that his mind was conjuring was coming out in his voice.

“Y/N!!! Please help me, I’m so scared!!!! I can’t do this without you!” Sam screamed.

Sobbing, you threw the tumbler of whiskey across the room and watched as it shattered once it made impact, the amber liquid running down the wall. “I’m going down there, he shouldn’t be alone!”

“No!” Bobby yelled, jumping into your path. “Listen, kid, I know this sucks balls, but he is to dangerous right now. You could get hurt and what do you think that would do to Sam?”

You nodded your head shakily and sat back down, because at that moment, you knew your legs would give out and if you ended up on the floor the hysterics that you were trying to hold back would burst forth and nothing would be able to save you then. Bending over, you reach for the book of spells that you had been reading, when you noticed that it was open to something called dream walking. You saw that with this spell, you would be able to connect your mind with Sam and help him take control of his nightmares and possibly get thru this mess with as little pain as possible. “Dream walking! I can do this, once Cas knocks him out, I can enter his dream and help him! It says we need African Dream root. I make a tea and then get some sort of essence from Sam,” you said with a grimace.  _‘I hope that isn’t what I think it means’_  you thought with a slight blush coming over your cheeks.

Cas had finally turned towards you and said, “It has to be a part of Sam, sweat, hair, fingernails, not what you are thinking.”

“Umm, thanks Cas, but could you stay out of my head like that, please?” you said, your face practically on fire, that Cas knew you were thinking of Sam in that way. “Cas, could you go find me the dream root, Bobby you go find Dean and tell him what I plan on.”

Both men jumped up quickly, both finally happy that they were going to be able to do something to help Sam. Cas disappeared with a fluttering of wings and Bobby stood ready to leave the house and hunt Dean down, when he looked at you with the most serious face and said, “Y/N, you stay here till we can all go down there with Sam. Do not go downstairs, no matter what. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Bobby, I’ll wait,” you said.

Sitting back down you were beginning to feel calmer, just glad knowing that in a few minutes you would be able to help Sam. A quick gasp as a shooting pain went thru your head and an image of Sam appeared, he was tied to the bed in the iron room, and he was convulsing, when suddenly blood appeared to be saturating his shirt. Quickly, you jumped up whispered an apology to Bobby and ran to the basement door, eager to get to Sam.

“Nothing should have been able to get in there,” you cried out. Standing at the door, you looked through the window and saw that the awful image you had pictured was coming true, you quickly opened the door and ran into the room, slamming the door behind you. You raced to Sam’s side, grabbing the sheet and holding it down against his chest.

“Sam, Sammy! Please wake up, talk to me, tell me what is doing this!” you said sobbing.

Sam’s eyes popped open and you felt a moment of gratitude, then shock as his eyes went black as night and then you were flying through the air and hitting the wall. He chuckled at your crumpled form, as you tried to shake the dizzy feeling out of your head. Sitting up you looked blankly at Sam. “Sammy, what happened?” Your hand reached up and touched the back of your head where there was a large bump and when you brought your hand down in front of your face, you noticed the crimson liquid that was running down your fingers.

Sam sat up, with one hand free already and started unlatching the other wrist, “I knew it would be you that came to help. You can’t stand for your little Sammy to be hurt, can you?” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t understand, what are you doing? We found a way to help you. We have to get this demon blood out of your system, Sam, the other angels are going to kill you if we don’t do this,” you said weakly.

“Who says I want to get rid of it. Look at how strong I am now, Y/N. Ruby was right, this is the best feeling in the world. The powers that are showing up are amazing! Did you like that little scene that I planted in your head?”

“Ruby’s a bitch! She would say anything to get you to do this!” you screamed at him. You put your hands on the wall behind you and used it to help you stand. Once you were standing, you slowly moved your hand to your lower back, where you had put your gun.

“No, no, no,” Sam said wiggling a finger at you. He stood up, finally free from the bed, “Do you think I don’t know you by now? I know you have a weapon, give it to me. NOW!” he shouted

You shook your head at him, trying to judge the distance between you and the door and where he was standing. Taking a deep breath, you bolted from your location and just as you reached the door, you felt Sam grab you around the waist, pick you up and right before he threw you across the room he whispered in your ear, “Oh little girl, we are going to have some fun.”

He kissed your cheek and the next thing you knew you were flying through the air headed towards the metal desk on the other side of the room. You forced your body to go limp right before you smacked into the wall and fell on the desk. Lying there you tried to catch your breath and he was there before you could blink. He grabbed at your throat and pulled you up so that you were face to face with him, before he could throw you again, you said “I’m sorry Sam” and brought your knee up as hard as you could connecting with his crotch. His hand loosened from around your throat and you brought your elbow up quickly to release his hand. While he was bent over, you jumped off the desk and started for the door again and he quickly backhanded you and you ended up on the bed, clutching the side of your face.

You knew that if you were going to survive you needed to run as if your life depended on it, and at that moment it did. Sam groaned loudly, “Just where I want you little hunter,” he sneered as he leapt onto the bed with you, straddling your body pushing  your back further into the bed, he leaned over, grabbing your face and forcing you to look at him, “You’re jealous, Y/N, jealous because I’m a better hunter than any of you now. I save more people than you ever will. I’m stronger than you.” He took both hands and slowly wrapped his fingers around your throat and began squeezing to prove that he was in fact stronger than you. “I’m smarter than you. I don’t need anyone to save me, that’s why you’re jealous,” he sneered.

You were gripping his hands as they slowly squeezed the life out of you, trying to loosen his grip, the way he had pinned down, you couldn’t raise a knee to try and get loose. Your vision was beginning to gray, and little white pin points of light were starting to flash across your closed eyelids. Dimly you could hear yelling coming from outside the room, “Sammy, stop this! Y/N, hold on, we are coming!” came Dean’s anguished cry.

Sam loosened his grip for on second, long enough to look towards the door and then he glanced back down at your face, he looked confused for a second as he saw that the blood vessels in your eyes were popping and filling your vision with a red tint.

You let go of one hand and reached your fingers up to stroke his face, and watched as his eyes went from that onyx filled pupil back to your Sammy’s hazel eyes, and he whispered with a sob “Y/N?”

“Jealous, Sammy, I’m not jealous. I just want my best friend back. Please come back to me,” you whispered as your eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
